Suitors
by RainboIsland
Summary: Back in Fairytale land Snow and James have suitors lined up for Princess Emma's hand in marriage but her true love isn't a snooty prince.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Wouldn't you know it, one that's not a one-shot. It's a two parter. **

Things were starting to feel normal here. Here was Fairytale land, as Henry had dubbed it. Emma had sworn it never would. But they were. Things were starting to feel normal.

Even though she didn't have a life to remember, or like Henry half of a childhood, then the rest of her life, to spend here. Something deep inside her knew. Knew that this was her home, where she belonged.

But there was a problem.

What was a princess.., without a prince?

That seemed to be the logic that Snow and Charming were going with as the weeks in Fairytale land turned into months, more and more eligible bachelors seemed to be making their presence known.

Young lords, knights, and princes. Anyone the charmings could guarantee would be able to both love their daughter and take care of her.

But Emma, as if by birthright had fallen in love with someone else. Someone that some may not approve of. Someone she may have a difficult time being with.

She had fallen in love with this someone else long ago.

Back when they were in Storybrooke.

That someone was a not a snooty prince. Not a lord, or a knight. So therein lay Emma's conflict. She didn't want to lose her mother or her father over this. She had just got them back after more than twenty-eight years of looking, and hoping.

But she couldn't lose her true love over it either.

That someone, that someone that Emma was sure was her true love. Was Red Riding Hood.

So the fact that she was her mother's best friend, and... a she, wasn't helping the matter.

Emma had just spent a painfully long time at 'tea' with one of the young man hoping for her hand. She knew the more she put up with it the harder it would be to tell her parents. So now she lay face down on her, rather large, bed. Changed out of the dress she had been wearing for tea... Really it wasn't that she hated wearing them. It just felt wrong, like another lie, another make pretend stacked on top of all the others. In Fairytale land Emma had found, she really liked tunics.

She was currently in one, it was soft and silky, and part of the reason she was seriously thinking about escaping into sleep for the next few hours until supper. It would be a very welcome way to get away from the anxiety she felt twisting around in her stomach... They didn't exactly have antacids.

Emma was so deep in her thoughts, and just a little bit asleep that she didn't notice her company until she was straddling her waist, and rubbing her extremely tense shoulders. She let out a long breath, before mumbling 'Red..' into the thick comforter of the bed.

"Emma." The brunette leaned herself almost flat down on top of her lover, whispering in her ear. Emma sunk more into Red's grip and felt herself instantly being calmed by the brunette's presence.

"God.. don't ever leave me." She mumbled more into her comforter as Red's hands kept working, and she pressed a kiss to the side of her bare neck. Working her way slowly up her neck to her jaw, then her cheek.

"I would never leave you." The red clad woman replied, in a hushed voice as if telling a very precious secret, that sent shivers down Emma's spine. Even though she was plenty warm.

These moments were probably what made it so hard to bring up the problem she had to Red. She seemed so... in love. Not that Emma wasn't. Red was just so, headstrong about it. Like they were unstoppable.

Sometimes it made Emma feel the same way, and other times it frustrated her to no end.

"Red, we can't keep hiding." The gentle massaging of the blonde's back stopped rather suddenly.

"I know." The brunette stated, starting up her massaging once again. "Or else you're going to get married without me." Red crawled off of the blonde, and lay down next to her. Pushing down the fluffy blankets so she could look her in the eye.

"I wouldn't- I don't even know what you're-" Emma's next outraged comment was cut off by lips on hers. A hand on her cheek to keep her from pulling away, for a good long time.

"I've wanted to do that since you stopped kissing me goodbye last time." Red stated, her eyes still shut, and her full bottom lip between her teeth, tasting Emma on it.

"Ru-Red..." Emma gave her head a shake, and propped herself up on her elbow. Having some serious trouble thinking. But knowing that she had something important to say. "You know this may not go well right?"

"Well as long as you're there it should be fine. As long as we're still together... You don't think this could break us up, could it?" Red went from optimistic, and smiley, still a bit up in the clouds from their kiss. To concerned, worried, and a little terrified.

"No. It could make things not so great for a few days but not break us up. Nothing could.. Okay? I'm going to stay with you no matter what. I don't know what I would do without you." Emma had moved back into her laying position. This time extremely close to Red, clasping the brunette's hands between hers.

"Okay..." Red looked somewhere over the blonde's head. Before back down at her, a hesitant smile tugging at her lips. "So how are we going to do this?"

**A/N How did you feel about this one? Did it make you cry? Laugh, smile, giggle, or bust out into song? That's what reviewing is for, so you can tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Emma and Red had decided to out themselves.

Three days of looking for the best way to do it. For the best opening, three days of trying to get caught...

Well really two days of that. Red had gone back to her village yesterday. Emma was missing her terribly.

Also... Three days of suitors, and 'dates.' There seemed to be three men... More like boys. That Snow and Charming high hopes for.

It was utterly exhausting for Emma. Pretending to be the least bit interested in what half of them had to say. Half of their conversations she probably sounded like Henry. Trying to get them to talk about where they'd explored to. Sword fights, and dragons. Two of the three were knights. King Charming's knights.

The other, the prince of a tiny kingdom, his father on her parents court. Really enjoyed telling Emma about his interactions of the townsfolk in his land. He was next in line for the throne, not that there was much of one, and seemed intent on joining their kingdom. Emma didn't really see why Snow and Charming wanted her to be with this guy... He didn't really seem interested in love.

She had retired to her 'chambers' again. Wishing that Red would sneak in again. But knowing that she was over three miles away.

Knowing that though didn't stop her from jumping up from where she'd been sitting on the chest at the foot of her bed hopefully, when her heavy door creaked open a few inches. There was then a soft knock, and in a voice Emma knew well. But wasn't the one she was hoping for, asked, "Can I come in?"

Snow. She loved the woman, her mother, to death. But at the moment she really didn't want to talk to her. She really didn't want to talk more about the men she wanted her to marry.

"Sure." She couldn't very well say no though.

"So..." The brunette stepped around the door. A smile on her lips. She sounded like a teenage girl, excited to talk about boys.

"What?" Emma all but groaned. She would really love to talk to her mother about _anything_ else.

"How are you and Gabriel getting along? I know he's got a bit of a crush on you, and you two just make such a cute-" Emma let out a small frustrated breath, to which Snow stopped talking, and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Emma... I know this is hard, and I want you to know that I just want you to be happy. Me and your father just want you to find love.., and you can't very well find love like he and I did." She gave the blonde a bashful smile and rolled her eyes. Coming to sit next to her on the chest.

"But... Sn... Mom.." That seemed to surprise the brunette a bit. She had only gotten it a few times, and not in such a direct way. Not being said to her. It was always, my mom when talking to someone else, or occasionally just mom, but in reference to her when talking to Charming.

"I don't love any of these men." Emma ran her tongue over her lips. Her insides flip-flopping, she stood, her heart starting up with a flip-flopping rhythm along with her stomach.

"Emma.. This is just something that will take time. You'll find someone, and I just want to help you. It's not so easy to just go out and find your true love."

"But... I already have." Emma froze when the words had escaped her lips. Not blinking, not breathing. Just watching the brunette before her.

"You have?" Snow asked. Joy, and excitement settling on her features. Which made Emma remember with a rush of guilt that she wasn't against her. It just _felt_ that way.

"Kind of a long time ago.." Emma looked to her window, rubbing an upper arm as her nerves surged forward.

"Really.. Why didn't you tell me. This is. This is embarrassing Emma..." Snow had stood herself, stopping the action of Emma's hand that she had come to know was a nervous habit.

About a third of the time their relationship was mother daughter, which strangely came quite naturally even though they were the same age. Another third it was the same as when they had been living in Storybrooke. The last was a mixture.

This was one of those mixture moments.

"Who.. How.." Snow seemed to having a bit of trouble deciding which she would like to know more. Emma wasn't very keen on telling her either. But she knew that she was going to have to.. So she opted for the easier.

"Since before the curse broke... Since we lived in Storybrooke. Since before people started remembering." Snow looked shocked but excited, and Emma found herself saying more. Even though she knew that she should be careful of every word. Just that look on Snow's face, that proud excited, hopeful look. That mixed with the fact that Emma was just bursting to tell anyone about how wonderful Red was.

"It was just starting then.. I didn't think I would ever fall in love with her. It just happ-" Emma stopped, the adjective burning in her ears.

Snow wouldn't have even noticed if she hadn't stopped so suddenly. Her previously somewhat glazed over with memory eyes, were now alert, and watching her very closely for some sort of reaction. She realized why in seconds. Her mind had gone back over what had been said on reflex, and the slipped adjective fell from her lips.

"_Her..."_

Emma's gaze instantly snapped to the side, just past her mother's ear. With a bit of fear mixed in her eyes with indecision.

"Emma, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you... I'm not going to love you any less. I just want you to be happy." Snow looked around the curls that had spilled over Emma's ear, blocking most of her face from view. Her hand was still on the blonde's arm, and she gave her a small reassuring squeeze.

"Who is she?" Snow managed to make eye contact with Emma for a brief moment. Having a serious conversation with her could be so difficult at times.

"I... She's... I think..." Emma internally groaned. She was absolutely the worst at explaining what was going on in her head. "I think it's best if I... introduce you." Snow raised her eyebrows but nodded.

"What about... Charming?" Snow gently released her grip on her daughter. Running a hand down the front of her dress. Awkwardness descending over her at once... The prince.. or king..? Had become quite protective of his daughter.

"I guess it's best to do it all at once. She'll want me to I know that." Emma let out a small chuckle. Red's brashness come to mind. She looked back to her mother's face in time to see a smile flit across it.

–

Emma had taken her horse out down the rough trails through the forest, she knew the path somewhat well. She had walked it many times to see Red. Although she usually ducked off into the woods to meet her a while back.

But tonight, tonight she was introducing her girlfriend to her parents.

Something that if you would have told her two years ago she probably would have just laughed and waved off. Now if you would have told her she would be riding a horse through the forest to pick up said girlfriend, who was also a werewolf. She probably would have laughed a bit more, then seen if she could get them into a mental institute.

"Woah! Hey girl! Hey girl.." pulled on the reins of the horse, slowing her to a trot, as they rounded a small bend to the cabin. Swinging a leg off the animal, her clock splaying out behind her as she did. The thoughts about if Granny was home, and if she answered the door, if she asked just why she wanted her granddaughter to come to dinner at the castle with her out of the blue. Most likely spending the night, springing up to the front of her mind.

Granny would have to find out soon enough too...

Lucky for Emma, she seemed to be living on luck lately, Red answered. A smile springing onto her formerly confused features. She glanced over her shoulder, and dove at the blonde, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Emma." She mumbled into her lover's shoulder. Breathing in her scent. "I missed you." She pulled back a bit, and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. "And you're here?"

"Yeah..." She gave the brunette a small smile. "Can you get a way for a night?" Emma asked, giving Red's waist a small squeeze before releasing her as a sound in the cabin behind her hit her ears. Red grinned, and gave the full moon. Still visible in the daytime sky. A glance.

"I'd have to ask Granny. But I'm going to need a reason." Red pulled loosely on Emma's velvety blue cloak. Glancing a little nervously over her shoulder again. "It doesn't have to be a real one." She gave Emma a coy smile.

"You're meeting my parents." Emma stated.

"I already know your parents." Red rose a brow, taking a step back into the door. Prodding somewhat inconspicuously for more.

"We're meeting my parents... As a couple."

"Emma!" Red let out an excited cry, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's neck again. The sound seem to call Granny to the door. In that situation. With Red hugging Emma, her face burrowed into her neck. Pressing quick kisses to the skin of it.

"Well I was helping you would _tell_ me." Granny muttered, giving Red a pat on the back, before continuing on into the kitchen before either of the girls could reply. Leaving them looking wide eyed at each other.

"Hey. Two birds, one stone."

–

Snow was nervous. Nervous to meet Emma's love. She wasn't quite sure what else to call her. Well except for her girlfriend. Which when she pictured it in her mind, a difficult task with the fact that she didn't even know what this girl looked like, she thought that it looked right.

There had been something not quite fitting the entire time that she and Charming had been trying to find the right man for Emma. It just didn't feel right.

Now she knew why. Whether it was because Emma didn't seem right with a man, or that she already had someone. Snow was realizing the more her dwelled on it. She had been dwelling quite a bit lately. The more it didn't seem right in her mind, the more she could only picture Emma with a woman. There was something very very _right_ about it.

But that didn't stop her from being nervous. Knowing that it was silly didn't stop her from being nervous. Charming pointing out to her that it was silly. Didn't stop her from being nervous.

She had found Henry, all but dragging him to the dining room and away from the newborn foal which had taken a liking to him.

Setting their places, even though the few servants in the castle kept trying to. Her mind still going off to somewhere else.

That somewhere else being wherever Emma had gone on her horse to get her dinner date.

So when all the places were set. The servant had grudgingly given up setting the table instead of the Queen. Everyone was seated. As if on cue. Emma walked in.

Hand in hand with... Red.

Snow had been expecting a stranger.

Maybe someone she had past by in Storybrooke, or been through the checkout at the grocery store behind maybe.

The brunette looked a bit wary. She'd probably kill to know what was going on in Snow or Charming's head in that moment.

Then Henry, ever the perfect silence breaker, let out a small cry of, "Ruby!" Standing up a bit more in his seat, and looking over the wide table. Set with the first courses of a wonderful dinner. Prepared by the castles chef.

Red's tense features split into that wide grin of hers, and Charming's soon followed. The tension that had built in Emma, and Snow concurrently seeping away together. The dining room became a warm welcoming place in seconds, and Charming was standing up while pushing his chair back.

That smile that could make most girls starstruck becoming ever bigger on his face as he walked to the newly revealed couple. He pulled an unsuspecting Red into a hug. Which she gladly returned.

It seemed just right there with them together. The secret, that had been burning both of them up, out in the open. They were seated at the table. Dinner began, conversation passing back and forth. Any awkwardness, everyone had suspected nonexistent.


End file.
